


Oumaede Oneshot Collection

by queenofmelons



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AH YES, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baking, Decapitation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marriage Proposal, One Shot Collection, Rare Pairings, Rating is for the swearing that may happen, This is, Violence, Warnings May Change, Yandere, also please ignORE EVERY PREGAME CHAPTER THANKS ONLY READ THE GOOD ONES, from killing to baking, im sorry, most of this was like pregame so its probably SO ooc, really cheesy, there'll probably be a lot of them here, warnings will be added in author notes so make sure to read them!!, yandere ouma doesnt play around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmelons/pseuds/queenofmelons
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the rare pairing of Kaede Akamatsu/Kokichi Ouma. Things may range from sad, to happy, to fluffy, to bittersweet, it depends. Prompts are always allowed!NOTE: Chapters 1-4 ARE PREGAME BEFORE WE KNEW LITERALLY ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. CHAPTER 6 AND ONWARD IS PROBABLY WHEN THINGS ACTUALLY BECOME DECENT.





	1. A Little Early There, Bud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: innapropriate placement of christmas cheer

“Ouma?”

Ouma, who was wearing a Santa hat, turned his attention to the girl calling his name. And she did _not_ look amused in the slightest.  
“You’re wearing a Santa hat. There is a Christmas tree in our living room. You dressed Tiggles in a Santa costume. The house is covered in tinsel and Christmas lights. There are reindeer stickers covering our fridge.” She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. She almost seemed like a parent scolding a child.  
“So? I’m just celebrating the Christmas spirit.” Ouma shrugged, taking a bite out of the candy cane that was in his hand.  
“Ouma, it’s July.” 

Minako came walking into the room, holding her sphynx kitten Tiggles. He was flopped over, as he always was, but he was wearing a tiny kitten Santa costume, complete with a fake beard and everything.  
“Dad, why is Tiggles dressed up as Santa Claus?” She seemed more confused than anything. It was then that she noticed Ouma was wearing a gaudy red and green striped scarf and a cheap Christmas sweater with flashing lights.

“He’s… _Santa Claws._ ”

Upon hearing this, Minako sighed and left the room.

“Ouma, it’s nowhere near December.” The blonde sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “We need to clean the house now…” She seemed more disappointed than anything else. Ouma simply huffed, puffing his cheeks out.  
“Looks like _somebody’s_ getting coal this year.” His childish pout turned into a smirk, provoking a sigh from his wife.

“Ouma, Santa isn’t real.”  
“He’s real in my dreams, Kaede.”


	2. pull the jrigger ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: guns

Kaede was never one to look through somebody’s person belongings.   
  


After all, their private room was very personal, it wasn’t something she would go snooping around in Ouma’s drawers. She wasn’t the type of person who would look through somebody’s belongings without their permission.  
This time, though, it’s not like she could help that she found something. She had walked into his room, hoping to find Ouma, but it turns out he wasn’t home yet. She was going to leave, she sweared she would, until she saw something very… Peculiar.  
On Ouma’s bedside table was… A gun. Not an ordinary gun, mind you. It was a gun, covered completely in denim.

Now Kaede was intrigued.

Hesitantly, she walked over to the gun (jun?), and picked it up. It couldn’t even function, and it seemed to be just for decoration. But why would Ouma have something like this?  
Out of the corner of an eye, she saw a pack of bullets. Hesitantly, she pulled some bullets out, revealing that they were all bullet shaped foam pieces, with denim covering them.  
So, Ouma had carefully put denim over a gun, making sure it didn’t function beforehand (or maybe he stopped it afterwards?), and bought a pack of bullets, took the bullets out, replaced them with bullet-shaped foam covered in denim, and repackaged it as if it was brand new.

  
Sighing, Kaede put down the jun, although clearly smiling.  
Her husband was such a dork.


	3. Soulmate AU

Kaede liked music.   
  


Well, most people she knew did. It was the reason that musicians were always so famous. People who had not met their soulmate could only see the world dyed in hues of greys and blacks. It was a very dull place, unless you were fortunate enough to meet the person fate had marked as your soulmate.  
That’s why music is such an escape for people. It’s a way that they could experience the beauty of the world in a different way. Kaede was one of those people who could appreciate music, with or without the mask of a desaturated world.   
For now, though, she hadn’t met her soulmate. With the increasing population of the world, she doubted that she ever  _ would _ . She’d heard of people dying without ever seeing a single color, a tragic fate, but she hoped she wouldn’t end up the same way.   


She’d met people like Peko and Ruruka, who had claimed that they had been able to see color for nearly all their lives. It made her a little envious, if she was honest - People being able to find love so easily, getting to see the colors of the world as they truly are so early. But, it’s not like she wasn’t happy for those kinds of people.  
Then there were ones like Toko, who had not seen color but believed that she had already met her soulmate. She feels bad for the poor girl, and tends to listen to her ramble on about her supposed soulmate.  
Kaede never really went searching for love. She’d love to meet somebody who she could stick by forever, of course, and she would love to see the reds and greens that people had spoken about to her, but she never spent her time actively searching in those ‘hunts’ that she had seen some people participate in.   
No, she was perfectly happy to spend her days leading a normal life, even if it meant she wouldn’t see the world dyed in the vibrant colors that people spoke so much about.   


Kaede was a pianist, and she was perfectly happy with that. She knew that people loved to hear music, especially those that could not see the beauty of the world, and that’s why she did it, for the most part. The other thing was, she enjoyed it. It was a calming activity, the piano was a beautiful instrument and she was glad that people could recognize that.  
It never bothered her, to go up on stage and perform. She wasn’t affected by things such as stage fright - She had done these performances a million times over. She was confident.  
This time… Was different.  
Kaede was sitting in front of her piano, ready for her performance, but there was a sense of… Butterflies, in her stomach. Some said that it was a feeling, that life was telling you you were about to meet your soulmate, but most dismissed that as a silly myth, or a coincidence. She did too, but was it really like her to get this nervous before a performance?  
Her eyes darted towards the entrance of the concert hall she was in, people rushing in, and out, in, and out, in, and out.  
Why was she paying attention? Why was she absorbing every single detail she could see of the people came in? Why did she feel… So uneasy?

As each person came in, filling each seat, Kaede felt her nervousness growing further. Normally, she’d be so confident, but 30 minutes before the show and she’s already wondering if she should even go through with it. She knows, though, she can’t let her fans down, no matter how anxious she is.  
There is one person, that she notices more than anyone else. Because he doesn’t look as dull, as everyone else. No. This person freezes, probably more so than she had right now, and is looking _directly at her_ , because a thought, similar to Kaede’s, must be going through his head at this very moment.  
Because this person didn’t have the usual grey hair, the usual grey outfit, the usual grey everything. Because this person had color.  
And as soon as Kaede stopped staring, she noticed that everything else wasn’t grey either.

It seemed some people noticed the starstruck state of the two people, because she could see people clearing their ways, offering seats closer to the front, most of them couples. Some people snickered, others were chattering excitedly, because it was plainly obvious. People seemed to automatically know the face of “I can see the world properly.” and they knew it well.

Kaede’s performance that night was the best she had ever done.

It was only after the performance that she formally met her soulmate. Her heart was pounding, and it really seemed like nothing else mattered.  
The person slipped a piece of paper into her hands. She had noticed, during the concert, he had been scribbling on something, but she had to focus on her piano. She looked down at the piece of paper in between her fingers.

_ ‘Kokichi Ouma’ _

_ ‘Call me!’ _

Written underneath was his number and address, and Kaede simply smiled, a small laugh escaping from her lips. It’s not like she would need this information right now.  
After all, it’s not like she was going to be leaving anytime soon.


	4. Gotta Do The Cooking By The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cooking/Baking

“Come on, Ouma! Please?”

Ouma did not like baking.  
Kaede, on the other hand, loved baking. She would take any excuse to make a cake, whether it was for a birthday, a party, a birthday party, or even something like a wedding. She _loved_ cakes, and baking them even more.  
As it happens, an excuse was presented to her that very day - Shuuichi’s birthday was coming up, and she had helpfully learned from Maki that he had a secret love for chocolate cake, after some not-so-subtle hinting.  
“Come on! Shuuichi’s birthday is coming up, you know! I’ll make an extra cake for you if you help out!”  
This, indeed, was a win win situation, as Ouma did like cake, and Kaede loved making cakes. “Fine…” He sighed, though a clear smirk was on his face. Getting up from his position on the couch, he took one look at the kitchen, then back at Kaede.  
Already, the kitchen was filled with all the ingredients necessary, as well as a cutesy pink apron with the name _‘Ouma’_ written on it, surrounded by hearts.  
“...You planned this, didn’t you?” A laugh escaped from his lips as he looked back at the scene in front of him. Kaede twirled a spoon around between her hands, grinning slyly. “Well, you know that cupboard we don’t use? I’ve kinda been stocking it up full of ingredients for any cake we might be making in the future.” She chuckled, laying the spoon down in an empty glass bowl with a clunk, picking up the pink apron and holding it out to Ouma. “And I may or may not have gotten Tsumugi to help make a custom apron for you…”  
}Ouma sighed, taking the apron and throwing it over head. Kaede’s face scrunched up as she tried to hold back her laughter, miserably failing while doing so.

“Alright, alright, what do we need to do first?” Ouma was practically pouting, not amused at the frilly pink apron that Kaede was having him wear. His wife regained her composure, and gestured to the assortment of ingredients. “We just need to assemble _aaaall_ that, and bake it!” She grinned, clearly simplifying the process.  
“Why can’t we just use cake mix? Do we really have to make it from scratch?” Ouma asked, his nose scrunching up as he looked at the scene in front of him. In response, Kaede lightly tapped him on the nose with a spoon, pouting. “But if we used cake mix, it wouldn’t taste as nice… True cakes are made from the heart!” She beamed proudly at her words, holding the spoon up in the air victoriously.  
“...I’m fairly sure that’s not how it works.” Ouma said, a small bemused smile forming on his face. _‘Whatever.’_ He thought, making his way to Kaede’s side, ready to bake. Even if he didn’t like baking, it would at least be better if he could spend his baking time with his wife.

* * *

 Maybe cake baking was more fun than Ouma thought.

There was something thrilling and powerful about whisking eggs, butter, and vanilla extract. Now that he thought about it, he never really _did_ have the opportunity to bake that often. His first ever cake was a disaster, and so was his second cake, and the third… Maybe that’s what put him off from baking?  
Kaede was extremely helpful and gentle, and guided him along with baking. He never really _was_ the greatest at any sort of cooking, but… Well, maybe it wasn’t as hard as he thought it was? Everything was a lot simpler than he remembered. Was it simply him just maturing and being able to do more things easily, or was it just Kaede guiding him as they went?

Either way, he was enjoying this baking.

He watched as Kaede rolled out black fondant over the now ready chocolate frosted cake, cutting off the excess. She began to stick store-bought edible flower decorations. Ouma raised an eyebrow, smirking. “I thought that it was better when it was made from the heart?” He grinned, leaning over. The blonde finished sticking all the flowers on the cake, and leaned backwards to admire her work.  
“True cakes are made from the heart, but do what you want with the decorations. They don’t need love.” She chuckled, before picking up the cake to store it in the fridge.

“I think school is nearly over… I’ll work on your cake for now. Pick Minako up from school, will you?” Kaede smiled, putting the cake inside and shutting the fridge door. “Of course.” Ouma smiled in response, giving Kaede a kiss on the cheek.

He left to go pick up his daughter, still wearing his pink, frilly, and slightly dirty from the baking apron.


	5. Yandere AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede doesn't know who he is, or what he wants, but she feels as if something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, absolute garbage
> 
> Warnings for yandere (obviously), decapitation, implied noncon and just... Why, Ouma

Kaede had never really made an attempt to be friends with Kokichi. 

I mean, why should she? A self-proclaimed liar who teased people relentlessly - He was like a child, and it wasn’t something that appealed to her. Their interactions were brief - He might drop a pencil and she’d pick it up and hand it over to them. Their fingers would brush against each other as her hand ghosted past his, and Kokichi would hesitate. Then… He’d smile and thank Kaede with a large grin. It was a bit strange, but she couldn’t pin down why. It was just him being friendly, right? It wasn't like they knew each other, so there was no other reason for it.  
That’s why it was a bit of surprise when his eyes lit up from seeing her from afar, him calling her name out. “Akamatsu-chan!” The purple haired boy waved, not even giving her time to respond as he skipped across towards the blonde pianist. Kaede’s hesitation was clear, but she smiled and waved politely anyway. She was in the middle of a conversation with Shuuichi, but she would make time for people, even those she didn’t know all that well.  
Really, Kokichi was an enigma to her. Perhaps he was a lot nicer than he let on, or maybe his home life wasn’t all the best, causing him to act so childish. She’d never know for sure - Well, unless she talked to him.  
“O-Ouma-kun, I’m kind of busy…” Kaede smiled awkwardly, though she wasn’t really making an attempt to shoo him off or get him away. What if he had something important to say, and she wasn’t willing to hear him out? Almost instantly, however, the smaller boy’s smile diminished, eyes darting between Shuuichi and Kaede frantically, though his face remained blank. Eventually, a smile came upon his face - Natural, not forced, as if he were expecting this. “I need to talk to Saihara-chan in private, please~!” Ah. Shuuichi glanced over at the blonde with great confusion, eyebrows furrowed curiously. “Um… Okay?” He answered after a moment of silence.  
Kokichi’s eyes lit up with childlike excitement (it was almost cute, Kaede thought) as he dragged the poor black-haired boy by the arm, not waiting for any further input. The pianist’s mouth drew into a thin line, waiting for the two boys to finish their apparently important conversation. There was whispering, giggling, a loud yell, and then… Silence.

Kokichi’s childlike skipping from behind the wall was a stark contrast to Shuuichi’s tired, sluggish walk, his face was paler than she had ever seen it. While the purple haired boy was already out of sight, happy as ever, Kaede’s eyes met Shuuichi’s weary, dead ones. They made eye contact, just for a split second.  
“Are… You okay?” He wasn’t. Kaede knew he wasn’t, but she asked anyway. His eyes were dead, and his face was stark white.  
Their gaze was connected for a few seconds, just a few. His mouth opened, but then it closed. His eyes were glazed over, blank. He looked almost pained, in a way. What happened back there? What did Kokichi do? Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out an answer, eyes fluttering shut and crinkling, tightening and tightening…

When she opened them, Shuuichi was no longer there.

 

* * *

 

“Ouma-kun, do you know what’s up with Saihara-kun, recently?”

Of course he knew. Kaede and Kokichi, they both knew that the latter KNOWS something. Shuuichi wasn’t talking to Kaede anymore - In fact, it seemed like he was trying to avoid her at all costs. Darting around corners when she came near him, running away when she tried to approach him. And if she did manage to approach him, his terrified gaze was enough to make her hesitate, giving him enough time to scamper off.  
“Aww, I don’t know what you mean!” Kokichi pouts, but there’s a slight crack in it. He’s smiling, isn’t he? God damn it, she doesn’t know what she’s feeling, but she’s certainly not happy. The smaller boy did something, and she needs to know what.  
“Quit the act, Ouma-kun! Saihara-kun has been avoiding me for a  _ week _ now, ever since you had your conversation with him!” She puffs her cheeks out and leans over him. She’s trying to look intimidating, but something about that cocky smirk on the boy’s face makes it feel like it isn’t working.  
“Aww… You really see through me that easily?” Kokichi whines, crocodile tears welling in the corner of his eyes, but as quickly as they appear, they disappear. “You know, if you wanna know what I said to Saihara-chan, you should hang out with me~!” His eyes sparkle somewhat.  
“Hang… Hang out with you?” Kaede furrows her eyebrows, confused. Was that was this was all about? Did he just want a friend? But, that doesn’t explain anything… “You could just ask to hang out instead of scaring Saihara-kun like that, you know. It’s okay.” She explains with an awkward smile on her face.

“No!”

The sudden shout startles her, because fury is filling the shorter boy’s face and she can’t tell if it’s a facade or not. His fists are clenched tightly, so tightly the knuckles begin to turn white. “I want to hang out with you without Saihara-chan in the way! It’s… It’s…!” His teeth grit together, but… His face relaxes. He’s scarily relaxed. His hands returned to his sides, releasing themselves from the tight grip he held them in. “It’s nothing, Akamatsu-chan. Say, if you hang out with me for a week, I’ll tell you exactly what I said to him, and I promise you, he’ll start talking to you again!” His cheerful demeanor returned. It terrifies her.  
“I, uh…” She doesn’t want to. Alarm bells are ringing in her head, red flags are popping up as far as the eye can see. But god damn it, she’s curious. Shuuichi is avoiding her, and Kokichi is behind it somehow. She needs to know,  _ she needs to know.  _ “Okay.”

His whole face lights up like a christmas tree, and she instantly feels like she has made a mistake.  
  


* * *

 

It’s day 6 since Kaede agreed to be Kokichi’s “friend”.

He’s not that bad. Well, he wouldn’t be, if she still wasn’t wondering what the hell he did to Shuuichi. Everyday, he promises, that on the seventh day he will let her know. She’s dreading it, but anticipating it, her fingers are intertwined, fiddling back and forth, until-  
“Akamatsu-chan, you’re distracted.”  
God damn it, if that doesn’t scare her every single time. The way he says it, it’s teasing, almost, but it’s laced with hidden fury that’s not as subtle as Kokichi might think. Truth be told, she’s afraid of him. She thought he was just a kid, and many of the conversations they have reflect that. But some of the things he says, the joking threats, the thin line that his mouth forms when somebody else interacts with her when he’s around, and the mutters under his breath when he thinks nobody can hear him… He's a mystery, but one she regrets trying to solve.  
“Are you still thinking about Saihara-chan?” The purple-haired boy tilted his head curiously, a finger tapped against his chin. Some might find this endearing, but something about his mannerisms, the way he says it… It’s anything but endearing. Especially considering the state of Shuuichi. “I told you, I’ll tell you tomorrow-”  
“Yes, I know!” Kaede snapped. His expression does not change, but she hesitates anyway, backing down almost instantly. “It’s just… Nevermind, it’s stupid.” Truth be told, it was anything but stupid in her mind. She just didn’t want to deal with the response, the subtle way his face goes blank for a split second before he breaks out into a chilling laugh, teasing her. Taunting her.

“Nothing you say is stupid.”

It’s said with such sincerity that it feels like it loops back around and becomes incredibly insincere. The blonde is confused - This is not what she expected. She expected relentless taunting, mostly about Shuuichi, but there’s nothing after that. No follow up. There’s just pure adoration in his eyes, idolization… God, what is this?   
“It’s nothing important, that’s all. Just stressing over an upcoming concert.” She lied through her teeth. Truth be told, she knows Kokichi is a liar, he’ll find her out easily. But maybe, just maybe, after such a display, he’d take it easy on her.  
“ _ Don’t  _ lie to me.” Kokichi hissed, gripping her arm tightly. Her assumption was wrong. All sincerity, all adoration, it’s like all of it switched off in that one moment, replaced by pure rage. His nails are digging into her skin, tightening… If he goes any further, it feels like he might draw blood. He takes one look at her terrified face - Her petrified look - and suddenly… Stops. His grip loosens, and he looks genuinely terrified. Of himself, maybe? “A-Akamatsu-chan…” He stops.

And then he runs off, leaving her alone.

Another hand finds itself on her arm, and Kaede locks up with fear. Maybe she wasn’t what he was looking at, and there’s somebody behind her, waiting to hurt her? Why would he run? Was this his plan all along? Was this-?   
“Akamatsu-san.”

It’s Shuuichi.

“S-Saihara-kun…?” She slowly turned around, and sure enough, there he was. His hair is tangled and ruffled and he looks like he hasn’t slept in days, but he’s finally talking to her again. Her eyes light up, but a second look at Shuuichi’s petrified expression makes her hesitate. He grips her shoulders tightly - she can feel him trembling - and lets the words pour out.  
“P-please, A-Akamatsu-san, you need to go… P-please don’t come near him… I-it doesn’t matter what he says! You need to run, run as far as you can, d-don’t…!” A sharp inhale interrupts his entire speech, and he’s suddenly bolting off again.

Kaede is terrified.  
  


* * *

 

“Hey, sis. There was a package at the door, addressed to ya.” 

Kaede’s sister rubs the sleep out of her eyes and yawns, brushing her teeth to the point where toothpaste leaks out of her mouth and onto her nightgown. Her words were muffled, but Kaede can still understand them. And they confuse her.  
A package? Addressed… To  _ her _ ? She hadn’t remembered ordering anything online… Maybe something got delivered to the wrong address? But, her sister said it was addressed to HER. Maybe they meant a different Kaede Akamatsu?  
“Oh, come on, sis,” Her sister begins, as if reading her mind. “Just open it, or I’ll do it.” Okay, she definitely didn’t want her twin prying through her belongings.  
“I’ll do it, I’ll do it!” Kaede waved her off, but something feels incredibly strange. There’s a pit in her stomach, and everything in her gut is telling her to throw this slightly dented box on the kitchen counter in the bin and never think about it again.  
The scissors glide across the brown packaging smoothly, and as she tears the cardboard flaps apart from each other, she’s hit with the overwhelming mix of smells. There’s bubble wrap, and another box beneath it. Whatever it is, it clearly needed a LOT of protection. The bubble wrap goes on the table for later popping and the second box is lifted out and placed next to the bubble wrap. It reeks of various strong scents - lemon, lavender, strawberry, most notably - and it’s… Slightly damp. Probably from all the scents. What even needs this much protection? She rolled her eyes, lifting the flaps of the box.

Shuuichi Saihara’s decapitated head is resting inside.

Kaede’s first instinct is to scream, which sends her sister bolting towards her location. And then she starts screaming as well, and soon there’s a puddle of puke on the floor staining the couch slightly and she's wailing, with a toppled over box sitting in front of her, Shuuichi’s head on the coffee table on its side.  
“How…? I… I don’t get it… Why him?” She sniffles, eyes stinging from the tears and bile threatening to rise again and stain the couch even further. Her sister is already on the phone with the police, frantically flapping her hands as she details the scene to the officer on the line.  
“K-Kaede, go up to your room, please… I’ll tell mom, and dad, and we’ll get them off work, I promise. I... I'm not letting you look at this!” Her twin practically begs, putting her phone in her pocket. She doesn’t have much of a choice, because her sister has to drag her when she goes unresponsive.

Shuuichi is dead. Shuuichi is actually gone.  _ She got sent his decapitated head in the mail.  _ She can’t speak. Her throat feels too dry.

Kaede shakily turns the doorknob to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. God damn it, she wants to just cry her eyes out, and have nobody interrupt her. Not mom, or dad, or the police, or her beloved sister.  
She’s about to flop onto her bed, but she’s not alone. The window is open (it wasn’t before IT WASN’T BEFORE), and a very familiar face sits on her bed. Kokichi Ouma. The compulsive liar, the strange childish boy, the boy who she is terrified of. She freezes.

He’s wearing Shuuichi’s cap, and has a blank expression on her face.

“You made it to the seventh day, but you couldn’t even hold back talking to him, for just one more…” He sighws, stepping up. Kaede is prepared to run, to unlock the door, to scream for help, but next thing she knows, there’s a cloth in her mouth and she’s pushed up against the wall,  
“I guess I’ll tell you what I said to him, anyway~!” Kokichi smiled innocently, so childishly and sweetly. In any other situation, it might look cute. “I told him to stop talking to you.” He dragged a finger down the nape of her neck. “I told him all the things I’ll do to you. I told him, I was angry, because he took up all of my precious time with you. When I could’ve been watching you walk home, I had to make sure he wouldn’t make his move on you. I told him, if he ever talked to you again, I’d hack his head off and keep you forever as mine, and if he ever told anyone, I would kill him, and choke you to death. I even showed him his schedule to let him know I wasn’t playing around.” His grin turned sinister, not trying to mask it behind innocent childlike smiles anymore. All of this… But, they barely knew each other, prior to everything. “Of course, some of it was a lie. I would never kill my dear Akamatsu-chan… Or, wait. My beloved Kaede-chan.” Her blood ran cold, a shudder running through her body.

“I told him all the things I wanted to do, if I could have my way with you…” The look in his eye is calm, yet sinister. Crazed. He gently stroked her inner thigh.  _ ‘Fuck. FUCK.’  _ Terror filled her body.  
“Ah, I can’t stay here for too long. I heard everything your sister said… Well, we should go, right, Kaede-chan?” He looked so carefree, as if what he said didn’t carry any weight whatsoever. As if they were just going for a quick night out, not as if he were about to drag her kicking and muffled screaming out of a window and towards his car.

Kaede's claustrophobia kicks in, but it's not like she can do much. Maybe living in the attic will help sort that out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please note that you can submit your own prompts if you like, as long as nothing is NSFW.


End file.
